


temptation.

by cha_lan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan
Summary: It’s a festive tradition for you and your boyfriend to watch a Christmas movie every year, alternating whose choice it is each time. Today, it’s his turn to pick, and yet, he seems to be more distracted by your presence than the holiday festivities displayed on the screen.Alternatively, Joshua is feeling needy and affectionate and just wants to kiss you.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 11





	temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: fluff, suggestive, established relationship, holiday season.
> 
> Warnings: making out, two swear words, allusions to sex.
> 
> *originally posted to my tumblr on 201228 as a requested piece

“Okay, do I have something on my face, Hong? Because you keep looking at me and it’s getting weird.”

You finally shifted your gaze to the left and caught Joshua not-so-subtly staring at you rather than the Christmas movie which he picked out about thirty minutes ago. And for the past thirty minutes, from the corner of your eye, you kept seeing your boyfriend’s head going back and forth from the television to your direction.

Joshua only playfully smirked when you finally gave in to his antics. “The only thing you have on your face is a whole lot of pretty.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be gross.” You turned back to the movie to try and hide the forming grin from his strange compliment.

The boy kept looking at you (probably with that same cheesy smile) until he moved closer so that his chin fell onto your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your torso beneath the blanket.

“What’s up, love?” Your eyes remained watching the film, the sounds of singing in stores emitting from the television.

“Nothing,” was what you got in response.

“Nothing?” you repeated.

Joshua paused. “I just love you, (Y/N)-ie.”

Now you couldn’t contain the smile that formed on your face. “Okay, I kind of figured that much since your interest has been on me instead of your favourite Christmas film.”

“I love you a lot.”

This boy was trying to melt your heart, you swear.

You sighed with a light chuckle, turning to face him once more, “I love you too, Joshua. A lot.”

Joshua’s hold around you only got tighter at your fond words. He buried his nose into the crook of your neck and placed a couple of light pecks. Goosebumps tingled across your body at the feeling of his hair brushing against you, tickling your skin.

“Alright, what’s up, Josh? Are you feeling alright?” You pulled away from Joshua’s grasp around you to pause the movie and look at him properly.

It wasn’t uncommon for your boyfriend to initiate skinship, but this seemed a bit excessive than usual, especially during a movie where he’d normally be engrossed in.

“Am I not allowed to cuddle you?” He pouted, eyes big and bottom lip slightly jutted forward.

Now your heart really melted.

“Of course you can, love. But are you sure you’re doing okay?”

Joshua nodded his head and smiled prettily, moving back to his position wrapped around you. You pressed start on the movie once more, only to be dragged onto your side with your boyfriend beneath you, your spine pressed flush against the back of the couch.

“It’s comfier laying like this,” he convinced you, his voice gentle in your ear.

The two of you stayed in that position momentarily and watched as the protagonist put syrup on his spaghetti. Yet, despite the strange food combinations, you found yourself to be mildly distracted by the way Joshua was fiddling with the fabric on the bottom of your shirt.

You slowly lifted your gaze only to find the boy for once concentrated on watching the movie.

“Whatcha looking at, love?”

You pulled your gaze hastily from Joshua and back to the tv, hearing a soft chuckle emit from his chest beneath your ear.

“Nothing,” you muttered softly. You were suddenly shy at being caught admiring him.

“Nothing?” Joshua repeated, taking in the adorable way you pressed against him. He brushed aside some hair that had fallen over your eyes.

“Mhm,” you hummed the affirmation and closed your eyes at the gentle caress of his fingers upon your face.

It was suddenly much too warm sandwiched between Joshua and the plush blanket.

“I need some water,” you pushed your torso up, careful not to squish the boy, but only to be pulled back down in spite of your effort.

“I don’t think so.” Joshua’s voice was low as he held you back.

You were now frozen, staring into your boyfriend’s warm but piercing gaze until you caved and leaned in to kiss him.

Joshua instantly reciprocated your movements fervently. His large hand held your waist while the other moved to support the back of your head. You could feel him smiling into the kiss; he had been waiting for you to give in to his temptation with his longing looks and feathery touches dancing across your skin.

“I love you,” he murmured again for the nth time, producing the words between firey kisses.

“I love you,” you breathed out as you situated yourself more comfortably, straddling his lap and quickly returning your mouth to his.

You gradually shifted downwards, leaving a light trail of kisses down his jaw and onto the column of his neck. The sensation caused a tiny whine to escape from Joshua’s throat; his firm grasp on your waist kept you steady. You threaded your fingers into his dark locks as you continued to perform your ministrations to his neck.

“(Y/N),” your boyfriend exhaled, his fingers in a similar fashion wrapped in your hair.

Joshua cupped the side of your face to guide you back up to his lips. You complied with his direction easily, humming into the kiss as your mouths moved in synchronicity. You felt him pull and suck on your bottom lip, earning a quiet moan from you in response.

“Can we-”

“Yes.”

You didn’t have to finish your question before Joshua was sitting up with you still in his lap, holding you in place when he stood. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist to support yourself and reattached your mouth to his jawline as he began to walk to your bedroom.

“Wait, what about the movie?”

The screen flashing with colour and festivity caught your attention once more as you faced it when Joshua had turned to exit the living room with you wrapped around him.

“Fuck the movie,” was all he said, clearly adamant about taking you elsewhere.

“Actually, I think you’re about to fuck something else.”

Joshua stopped mid-way to the bedroom. The sudden halt caused you to peer up at him, only to see him looking at you fondly: an adoring grin decorating his facade.

“See, this is why I love you.”

You beamed at the comment and kissed him once more as you returned the sentiment before he continued on the journey, holding you close to him protectively. Joshua reciprocated the kiss and placed you gently on the bed before stepping to the bedroom door to close it and hide you from the world.

The movie remained on and playing, quickly forgotten as you and Joshua found yourselves preoccupied with more urgent matters.

You should have known what you were getting into the moment Joshua first held you close when you were back on the couch; you could even say the same about the day you first met him. But really, it was hard not to give in to his temptation.


End file.
